russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Heart, My Love
Your Heart, My Love is a Philippine primetime television drama series written by award-winning writer Rondel Lindayag and Emman dela Cruz, and directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The primetime hit teleserye premiered on February 10, 2014, starring the primetime comeback for The Queen of Philippine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto reigning her role together with the box-office action star Raymart Santiago and the primetime king Dingdong Dantes played the roles of the main protagonists in the series with a powerhouse cast. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as his primetme soap project and director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal gave character actress Princess Punzalan critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Barbara Perez. The primetime soap opera marks Barretto and Santiago's first project in The Kapinoy Network. It is the first time in television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and shot in high definition (HD). Overview 'Production' After the success of the daily primetime memorable teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, the the return of the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto, the box-office action star Raymart Santiago and the primetime king Dingdong Dantes will carry on another successful daily hit teleserye in the title called Your Heart, My Love as the project by IBC with the original storyline. The series began formal preparations, training, and filming as the longest-running primetime soap opera hit teleserye on Philippine television became critical and commercial phenomenon. Claudine, Raymart and Dingdong's popularity to greater heights will play a one-of-a-kind romantic drama who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends topping the ratings complemented by superb performances by the cast in the beginning. Your Heart, My Love was directed by Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Claudine Barretto in numerous soaps, making this her initial reunion with Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Dantes. This is a welcome development in the history of Philippine television, makes its full transition to high definition television. 'Synposis' Sophie dela Cruz (Claudine Barretto), the strong woman daughter of mother Cherry dela Cruz (Ces Quesada), was raised in the woman. On her 33rd birthday, she found that the brother Diether Ramos (DJ Durano) and the friends of good men Richard Buenavista (Dingdong Dantes), a rich father man who will her life into a nightmare fall in love again. Every family in the world of her mom called Susan Bonnevon (Cherry Pie Picache) part of the story, and dad Ronald Bautista (Ronnie Ricketts). Whose fighting off her evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. In surprise of dad Martin Gutierrez (Ian Veneracion) and Dario Buenavista (Ronaldo Valdez) as the father of dad. Cast and Characters Main Cast *'Claudine Barretto' as Sophie dela Cruz *'Raymart Santiago' as Roel Veneracion *'Dingdong Dantes' as Richard Buenavista *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Susan Bonnevon *'Ronnie Ricketts' as Ronald Bautista *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Dario Buenavista *'Ces Quesada' as Cherry dela Cruz *'Ian Veneracion' as Martin Gutierrez Supporting Cast *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don Regaldo *'Bimby Yap, Jr.' as Zaijan Santos *'Nathan Lopez' as Carlo Domingo *'Abigail Macapagal' as Abby delos Reyes *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos *'Nikki Bacolod' as Marga Gonzales *'Steven Silva' as Steve Atayde *'Joyce Jimenez' as Barbara Viado *'Xyriel Manabat' as young Sophie dela Cruz *'Janeena Chan' as Nicole delos Reyes *'Dino Imperial' as Ronnie Escudero *'Tetchie Agbayani' as Maria Ladameto *'Andi Manzano' as Andy San Jose *'Maui Taylor' as Yen Bautista *'Noel Trinidad' as Noel Santiago *'Elisse Joson' as Andrea del Rosario *'Bojo Molina' as Ed Ponce *'Jaclyn Jose' as Magdalena Trinidad *'Ramil Rodriguez' as Atty. Walter *'Gardo Versoza' as Domingo Torres 'Extended Cast' *'Cheska Garcia' as Divine Mercado 'Special Participation' *'Rommel Padilla' as Dante Angelo Reception 'Ratings' Your Heart, My Love became the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the January 27 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 24.2% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program The Legal Wife (21.0%) of ABS-CBN and Rhadora X (11%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering toal of 27.4% people ratings grabbing third place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitor The Legal Wife and Rhadora X. Merchandise 'Soundtrack' The Your Heart, My Love: The Original Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 26, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Dingdong Avanzado, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Ang Iyong Puso, Ang Aking Pag-Ibig released its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Ang Iyong Puso, Ang Aking Pag-Ibig (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado #Paalam Na (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Rachel Alejandro #Sa May Bintana (composed by Christian Martinez) - Miguel Aguila #If I Could (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Joey Albert #Magbabalik Pa Ba (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado #Iniibig Kita (composed by Louie Heredia) - Louie Heredia #What Good Is That Without You (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Jenine Desiderio #Hindi Kita Iiwan (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Rocky Lazatin #Come Into My Life (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Lindsay Custodio #Got to Let You Know (composed by Rey Valera) - Rey Valera Trivia *This marks the comeback project of The Queen of Philippiine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto on television after 2 years as a new face in primetime and her comeback to the Philippine Showbiz Industry. Her last TV project is Biritera aired on GMA Network. This is now in her first project with IBC to do a weeknight television series on The Kapinoy Network. *This is also Barretto's first project for IBC. She has been the contract star from ABS-CBN and GMA Network, and now is one of IBC's contract superstar. *This is also the tandem of Claudine Barretto with The Kapinoy Primetime Prince Dingdong Dantes in the Hottest Television Primetime Teleserye. *The television series is Mostly Composed of Multi-Awarded Actors and Actresses In Movies, Film, Theatre and Past and Present Awarded Actors and Actresses. *Wenn V. Deramas is the director of the Philippine soap Claudine Barretto has reunited worked after the unforgettable teleserye TV projects of ABS-CBN such hit as Mula sa Puso, Saan Ka Man Naroon, Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan, Buttercup, Marina and Walang Kapalit. *For the first time, the action star Raymart Santiago teamed up with his real wife Claudine Barretto in their own primetime teleserye with a love-team ClauMart (Claudine and Raymart). *The first primetime soap opera series filmed and shot in HD. Awards and nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Drama Program Stars) - Won (Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Drama Program) - Won References See also *Manila Bulletin - Google News Archive Search (page 17) *Claudine Barretto is Now a Kapinoy *Networks announce new prime-time shows *Claudine Barretto is Back to Primetime, Stars in 'Your Heart, My Love' *'Carita de Angel', 'Janella in Wonderland'm 'Your Heart, My Love' lead IBC's new primetime seryes *IBC expands primetime drama with 'Your Heart, My Love' *Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes with co-stars launch new IBC teleserye Your Heart, My Love *The Kapinoy Network Reinvents Itself in Chinese New Year *Laurenti Dyogi, named new IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer *Kapinoy Scriptwriting Contest 2014 *Janella Salvador and Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes of PrimeTastik superstars *Claudine Barretto Reunites with Raymart Santiago in ‘Your Heart, My Love’ *Kapinoy Network executive vows the douply *IBC jumps the gun on channel 2, comparing to soaps with Your Heart, My Love *'Your Heart, My Love' Beats 'The Legal Wife' and 'Rhadora X' *Two primetime soaps Laurenti Dyogi launched immdiately change all IBC programs *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Your Heart, My Love on Facebook *Your Heart, My Love on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas